


This is How I Feel About You

by ochremars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Shy Kang Yeosang, Smooching, Sweet, i really didnt know which rating to use, love you guys, seonghwa im sorry, yeosang im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochremars/pseuds/ochremars
Summary: Yeosang had been with Seonghwa for 2 months now, and still no sign of a first kiss.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	This is How I Feel About You

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write seongsang smooches ): so here you go

Yeosang knew he was lucky.

He was so so lucky. He'd fallen in love with his best friend who miraculously felt the same way. It was a magical moment when they confessed, Seonghwa being the braver of the two. Yeosang felt as if he pined over Seonghwa for years, it was as painful as it was sweet. 

Seonghwa confessed on Valentines Day a few months ago. He had asked Yeosang if they could "hang out and be single together" for the day and "eat a lot of chocolate".

///

It was stupid to even think this way, but here he was. Yeosang was messing about with his new brunette hair in his small bathroom mirror, awaiting his best friend's arrival. It was February, the 14th to be exact. A rather special day. For couples anyway. Yeosang was not part of a couple, unfortunately, but for some reason, he had a thin strand of hope.

He had gotten up extra early this morning, determined to look good even though he probably wasn't leaving the house. It was only him and his friend hanging out. Him and his best friend. Which is normal. On Valentines day. Which is also, pretty normal. He shouldn't be making any kind of effort. He shouldn't be doing his skincare routine extra carefully and applying a generous amount of tinted lipbalm. He really shouldn't. Just him and his best friend. Chilling.

After 10 more minutes of fretting over his appearance, and changing his outfit yet again (he'd ended up with his favourite pair of skinny jeans and a half tucked in baby blue sweater) he heard a quiet knock at the door. He shouldn't have jumped as much as he did at such a low sound, but there were many things he shouldn't be doing this morning anyway. It took him a little too long to build up some stupid courage to open the door, but he did after some internal debates.

Yeosang swore he felt his own jaw hit the floor.

He cautiously opened the door after a deep breath and was met with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Seonghwa. The taller boy had bleached his hair, which Yeosang knew about but hadn't seen, and absolutely nothing could've prepared him for that sight. The new hair made him look absolutely /gorgeous/ and a shy smile graced his always pretty features. Yeosang really, really wanted to feel the hair, it looked so different and soft (as usual). There was a slight pink in Seonghwa's lips and his outfit was all black. Although the boy in front of him looked stunning, that's not the part that caught him off guard.

Seonghwa clung to large bouquet of red roses, wrapped in gold paper with matching ribbons in his left hand. They were so beautiful, much like the boy holding them. Shit, they must've cost quite some money on Valentines Day of all days. Why had he brought them? This was all giving Yeosang so much false hope and he felt like he might combust. It's so cliché but Yeosang felt like he would cry if it was under romantic circumstances.

"Hi." Yeosang finally spoke with a huge smile after spending too long staring and contemplating.

"These," Seonghwa starts as he enters the room and holds out the huge array of roses to Yeosang, "are for you."

Yeosang pauses and smiles.  
"Why thank you, my lovely husband." He says half sarcastically and tries to play it off cooly. He's gotta keep playing the best friend role. Which he was. He was Seonghwa's best friend. Nothing more, and definitely nothing less.

"You're welcome." Seonghwa smiles back and goes to collect a fancy vase that he knows Yeosang keeps empty in the window, filling it with water.

After an hour or so, the two of them are watching episodes of a new drama and snacking on junk food that Seonghwa brought between them. They're squished up on Yeosang's couch, zero distance between them. Yeosang has his head nustled comfortably under Seonghwa's chin, and the blonde has his arm around the younger. Yeosang never wanted to leave his arms. It was Valentines day and every action that Seonghwa did fueled Yeosang's stupid hope.

The next hour finds the pair in a slightly fancy restaurant closer to Seonghwa's house. He had secretely made a reservation for the two of them. For Valentines day. Just the two of them.

Yeosang had by-passed crush and dived straight into in love. He was completely, hopelessly in love. Friends hang out together on Valentines day all the time. They get together and feel sorry for themselves together. Why was Seonghwa doing so much? How much in advance did he have to book a reservation for Valentines day? Why was he killing Yeosang slowly like this?

They ate and conversed happily, receiving a few strange looks from others around, but he doesn't think Seonghwa noticed. Yeosang ordered the cheapest thing off the menu as Seonghwa said he was paying for everything. Yeosang wished he could've argued, but he really doesn't have much money at the moment. The food was delicious and the company couldn't have been better.

It was a perfect date, but it wasn't a date. It felt so... coupley though. It felt so... romantic. He bought Yeosang roses. He watched a show that Yeosang really wanted to watch with him, and he let Yeosang cuddle into him throughout it. He then dropped a surprise meal on Yeosang and payed for everything. They left the restaurant holding hands...

"Yeosang, I really have to tell you something before I go." Seonghwa stepped to face Yeosang as they were stood at the end of Seonghwa's street. Yeosang's brain started racing at full speed. Panick overtook him inside but he tried to remain calm-looking. Is he being dramatic? Probably. Here he was, fearing everything and frantically searching the other's face and flinching when they made eye contact. He was so scared.

"What is it?" Yeosang tried to sound calm, but his voice was kind of shaky.

"Everything I did today... it all came from my heart." Seonghwa paused and Yeosang didn't dare to interrupt.

"I got you the cheesy flowers and I booked the table because it's Valentines day. I, uhm, I really uh... wanted to spend today with you. I wanted to surprise you as much as I could today and I wanted to see you smile, which I did.. uh, a lot. And I'm so glad."

A heavy silence lingered over them as Yeosang stood in amazement.

"I just wanted to tell you um, now, uh...

I really like you."

Yeosang opened his mouth to speak but Seonghwa continued.

"I really like you in every way that I shouldn't. I like you in all types of romantic ways and I want to always spend Valentines day with you. No, uh, every day. I want to spend all my days with you. Everyday. I know I shouldn't but uhm... yeah. I'm really attracted to you. I really like you,, and I just uh... want you to know that. Honestly."

Yeosang jumped him with a huge hug.

"Y-you aren't kidding? Seriously,?" Yeosang shout-whispers against the older's shoulder. Seonghwa loosens in his grip and squeezes Yeosang tight.

"Yes, seriously. I'm serious." Yeosang feels his heart backflip, scream, cry, dance... you name it, Yeosang's heart is probably doing it.

"I can't believe you oh my god." Yeosang swears tears start filling his eyes.

"You're gay?!" Yeosang asks in disbelief as he pulls away and looks up at Seonghwa. He's met with a blinding smile and his heart melts.

"That's all you got from that?" Seonghwa asks rolling his eyes, smile still stretched across his face.

"Date me. Please." Yeosang says in a half demanding, half desperate voice, eyes searching the other's.

"Anything for you." 

Perhaps Yeosang wants to cringe, but he really can't bring himself to do it through the excitement, relief and straight up /love/ he feels pulsing through his body.

///

And now here Yeosang was, stretched out on his bed with his phone in one hand, aimlessly scrolling as he waits for his boyfriend. It was Seonghwa's turns to stay with Yeosang tonight and they hadn't seen each other for 3 days. 

The weather was pretty good today for a change, so the couple had been strolling around the park earlier today. They had ended up lying in the grass, Yeosang's head on Seonghwa's chest, sharing earphones. The pair had grown over the past few months, becoming more comfortable with physical contact and sharing heart eyes that had their friends gagging. They were quite cringey as a couple, as noted by their friends. Too many compliments and too much hand holding. What they didn't know, however, was that they had done nothing more than just that. Yeosang was getting kind of impatient.

Yeosang never wanted to push his boyfriend to do something he didn't want to do. They haven't even kissed yet. Not once. Not even a little. Seonghwa had given Yeosang one ((1)) tiny teeny-weeny little kiss on the forehead last week and Yeosang swore it made him fall in love harder. Although they were going strong and although there was nothing awkward between them and everything seemed to be perfect... Yeosang really wanted a fucking kiss.

Just one. That'd do. Surely that's not crossing any lines, right? I mean, hell, they're dating. Surely kisses are a requirement? They were for Yeosang anyway.

But again, he didn't want to try anything his boyfriend wasn't comfortable with. His boyfriend. He still can't believe it.

Yeosang could still hear the hair dryer from the other room and he wondered how long it took Seonghwa to dry his goddamn hair. He hadn't even taken that long so far, but Yeosang missed him which was kind of bad considering Seonghwa literally just had a shower but he already missed the attention. He missed Seonghwa. How long did he take to dry his hair? How dry does he want it?

After a few more minutes of useless scrolling on his phone, Yeosang finally heard the soft click of his bedroom door opening.

"Hi." Seonghwa said with a soft smile as he paced across the room and laid down in the spot next to Yeosang.

"Hello." Yeosang responds, holding his arm out for the older to snuggle in beside him.

"What are you looking at?" Seonghwa asks, vaguely gesturing towards Yeosang's phone as he keeps his gaze focused on the younger's pretty face.

"Nothing more interesting than you." Yeosang smoothly (he thinks so anyway) answers, and switches his screen off and tosses it across the bed. He sees Seonghwa try to hide the faint start of a blush on his cheeks.

"You're so cute," Seonghwa starts as he playfully pokes Yeosang's side, "and today was really fun. I needed a break and you helped me feel so much better. Thank you." Seonghwa admits, avoiding eye contact as he was a bit embarrassed to be laying his emotions out like this.

"I mean, we didn't really do much today." Yeosang giggles quietly. "It was nice though, I'm quite glad we went out, I haven't chilled outside for ages." Yeosang swears to the heavens he sees Seonghwa's eyes quickly glance down to his lips, but he wonders if he imagined it.

Yeosang thinks fuck it.

Yeosang sits up rather quickly and brings Seonghwa with him with his arm that was previously under the older's shoulders. He shifts a bit so that he is facing his boyfriend and Seonghwa just looks plain confused. Beautiful, yes, but also confused.

"What are you-"

"Is this okay?" Yeosang butts in, not very loudly, as he brings both hands up to gently place them on each side of Seonghwa's face. Seonghwa doesn't flinch at all, but his eyes keep darting between both of Yeosang's. Yeosang licks his lips and nervously waits for a reply, he knows the older heard him and hoped he caught on.

"I- yeah...yes." Seonghwa gets out but doesn't dare to move an inch. That's all Yeosang needs as he slowly leans in.

"Wait." Seonghwa announces and Yeosang instantly removes his hands from his boyfriend's face, hoping he hasn't ruined anything.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Seonghwa asks and he sounds so so caring and sweet and cute and worried and Yeosang swears he falls in love more everyday and he /swears/ he will die if he doesn't feel the older's lips on his in the next two seconds.

"Wh-? Yes. Yes I'm sure, I'm definitely sure. Are you?" Yeosang assures him and waits for his response.

"There's nothing I'd like more." Seonghwa smiles and this time it's his hands reaching up to cup Yeosang's face as their lips finally, finally meet.

Okay there weren't fireworks and okay the world didn't stop spinning, but my god did it feel like that. Everything and nothing was going on in Yeosang's gay head and nothing had ever felt so right. He could feel Seonghwa everywhere, he was so close and he could feel the warm, gentle press of lips along with his dainty hands holding Yeosang's face up. He was so glad the hands were there otherwise Yeosang felt he could literally collapse in on himself. He was probably just being dramatic, again.

The kiss couldn't have lasted any longer than 5 seconds, but Yeosang had been craving that for years. And it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

He barely gave Seonghwa enough chance to breathe before his hands reached out for the older's face to pull him back in. Their lips met again as Seonghwa's hands held onto Yeosang's shoulders, and it wasn't as gentle as last time. Yeosang pressed slightly harder into the older's lips and he never wanted to pull away. It literally felt magical.

Seonghwa didn't seem to back away either. He kept his plump lips moving softly against Yeosang's, the pressure building gradually with each kiss. Seonghwa pulled back for a second so he could look at his boyfriend. He wanted to check that this was all going okay and his boyfriend was comfortable. Yeosang melted under his gaze. 

This was Yeosang's first kiss ever, and it felt so good and Seonghwa felt so good and he wasn't ready for it to stop. Yeosang gave a quick, tiny nod and reached his hands up to bury them in Seonghwa's hair, and begin his soft assault on his lips again.

Seonghwa gave a sharp inhale and continued to kiss Yeosang back with extra pressure, extra passion. They were getting lost in the feel of lips on lips, and a switch flicked somewhere when Yeosang felt Seonghwa's tongue gently trace his bottom lip. Shit.

All of Yeosang's self control disintegrated in that moment, and he quickly rearranged himself and plopped down onto Seonghwa's lap, an "I love you" whispered before Yeosang starts the kiss again and opens his mouth to taste more of Seonghwa. Seonghwa's hands gripped rather tightly at Yeosang's waist, and he follows his boyfriend's lead as their tongues meet. Yeosang curls his tongue around his boyfriend's slowly as their lips repeatedly break apart and mould back together. With every lick and kiss, hands tighten in Seonghwa's soft hair which results in low hums from the older. Yeosang really can't get enough.

The kiss continues to become more heated with every second, with how good Seonghwa's mouth felt on Yeosang's and how Yeosang shivers in his boyfriend's hold. On one particular kiss, Yeosang feels Seonghwa's mouth closing in as the older sucks on his tongue. Fuck. Yeosang couldn't help but let out a groan into the blonde's mouth as Seonghwa's hands reach down to grab Yeosang's ass just because he really wants him to suffer. Yeosang's hands fall down to Seonghwa's shoulders as he lets the older take control.

After more long, drawn out kisses and small noises between the pair of them, Seonghwa pulls away with a bite to Yeosang's bottom lip which causes the younger to jerk and whine. Yeosang feels the other move his lips to his ear,

"I love you." Seonghwa whispers, voice sounding deeper and somewhat more desperate than usual.

Before Yeosang can even get his thoughts together to respond, he feels lips latch onto the side of his neck. Yeosang shudders and threads both hands back through the other's hair and pulls softly. This results in Seonghwa starting to suck on Yeosang's sensitive skin, tongue feeling so, so good and a light graze of teeth barely there. All of Yeosang's thoughts are gone and his head is just full of Seonghwa Seonghwa Seonghwa as the older sucks harder at his neck and presses gentle kisses all around the light red mark starting to appear. The older moves his mouth up to the underside of Yeosang's jaw, and continues to press small kisses all around. He reaches the section just underneath Yeosang's ear, and Yeosang unintentionally grinds his hips down into his boyfriend. 

Fuck.

"Fuck.." Yeosang breathes after realising what he did and Seonghwa slightly tenses up underneath him. 

Seonghwa decides that Yeosang was really sensitive in that spot, so he decides to abuse it. He starts sucking harshly at the small spot of skin, rubbing his tongue all around it and gently biting. Yeosang becomes a mess as he lets out a string of small moans and whines, occassionally rocking his hips down and pulling harder at his boyfriends hair. Seonghwa keeps biting and sucking unforgivingly at the same spot, reaching one hand up to gently cup his boyfriend's face. It feels so good and Yeosang just wants to feel more of him. More, more, more.

Yeosang has no fucking idea what goes through his head in that moment, but he brings Seonghwa's hand from off the side of his face to his lips and starts kissing at his fingers. Seonghwa lets him as he continues sucking the same mark into his boyfriend's jaw, pushing his hips up to get some friction. Yeosang inhales quicker, louder at that and takes a finger into his mouth. Seonghwa gives one last quick bite and kiss to Yeosang's jaw and pulls back to look at his boyfriend.

Well fuck. He never even /thought/ of seeing him like this.

"You are so fucking beautiful." Seonghwa doesn't stop himself from speaking his mind, his index finger half in his boyfriend's mouth. 

Yeosang whines and shuts his eyes to avoid eye contact, feeling ridiculously embarrassed all of a sudden and sucking the rest of his finger into his mouth. Seonghwa's eyes widen and heart stops. 

Yeosang, who is always so cute and shy. Yeosang, who seems so innocent and childish. Yeosang, who has pink lips and a flushed face, hair slightly sticking to his forehead, soft whines coming from the back of his throat, a mark darkening on his perfect skin and his boyfriend's finger in his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around it. It was a gorgeous sight, one that Seonghwa had only imagined. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to see it. Lucky enough to be the cause of it.

"Sang, look at me." Seonghwa says softly, and Yeosang whines as he cautiously opens his eyes and removes Seonghwa's hand.

"I-I'm sorry." Yeosang turns his head, looking away again.

Seonghwa lightly shakes his head and pulls Yeosang back down for a kiss. Their lips meet easily, dancing over each other and hands holding each other close. They kiss gently for a moment, before Yeosang's tongue finds its way back into Seonghwa's mouth. They make out for a while, slower than last time and less intense. It feels just as amazing, and leaves both of them breathless. Seonghwa pulls away to yet again press kisses down his neck, gentle and hardly there.

"I love you." Seonghwa repeats, looking Yeosang directly in the eyes as he pushes his boyfriends hair back.

"I love you too." Yeosang easily responds, small smile gracing his feautures and holding Seonghwa's face in his delicate hands.

They spent a few seconds just looking at each other. Adimiring each other's faces, before Seonghwa starts attacking Yeosang's face with little kisses.

"Ah-!" Yeosang giggles as he gets off his boyfriend's lap and lies back down on his bed. Seonghwa follows as he wraps himself around his smaller boyfriend. 

"You are so handsome. And so adorable." Seonghwa compliments Yeosang, "and you're an amazing kisser."

Yeosang huffs and jokingly shoves his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"So are you." Yeosang smiles as he cuddles into his boyfriend closer.

They begin a lazy make out session again, comfortable and warm in Yeosang's bed, whispered praises and smiles shared.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was somewhat enjoyable! i just love seongsang n wanted smthn cute ~~ if u liked dont forget to leave kudos <<3


End file.
